chikkuntakkunfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11
"Isn't It Amazing! Terror of the Kissy-Kissy Flowers" is the 11th episode of Chikkun Takkun. It originally aired on Fuji TV on July 2, 1984. Synopsis Dr. Bell engineers a bio-synthetic flower that transmits a strange disease by kissing its target. This disease temporarily wipes a person's memory and makes them kiss others. When four of the Kyunkyuns catch it, Chikkun, Moko, and Takkun hurry to cure it and rescue the girls. Characters * Dr. Bell * Giji-Giji * Waruchin Encyclopedia * Miko Nanda * Chikkun Duck * Futsuko Nanda * Akira Nanda * Maki * Moko * Mukko * Meko * Takkun Hat * Mechatan Plot summary One night, in a strange, Waruchin-generated mansion, Dr. Bell is up late working on a new project. He monologues about how he hopes to create an advanced animatronic flower that can transmit something called the "Kissy Kissy Virus". Unfortunately, he's missing one last step: how the virus can be transmitted. Giji-Giji hits Bell with a wooden mallet, suggesting it might help, because in his own words, "I usually get my ideas after a knock upside the head-giji!" Bell lets Giji-Giji hit him, but it fails to conjure any further ideas. Giji-Giji offers his own instead, showing Dr. Bell a small tank of kissing gourami fish - these are fish that collide mouth-to-mouth as a competitive gesture, but Giji-Giji thinks it's befitting of a virus called "Kissy Kissy". Dr. Bell strikes him in the head with the mallet, but agrees, ordering him to put it into production. They siphon the essence of six kissing gourami and inject it into the prototype flower. The two have the flower kiss a stray cat, which immediately loses its memory. Dr. Bell calls the project a success. The next morning, Miko is on the way to hang out with the Kyunkyuns, and she and her mother Futsuko have a dramatic goodbye. On the other hand, Miko's father begins to step out for work, and Futsuko barely notices. Chikkun is about to head back into the house when he notices a mysterious gift box on the Nanda house doorstep. Chikkun grabs it and chases Miko down the hill to give it to her. Miko and Chikkun stop at the playground to examine the present. Miko opens the box, and pulls out a strange flower that looks like a red tulip. However, the flower suddenly changes into a pair of bright-red, shiny lips. It begins to get close to Miko, and Chikkun tries to pull it away - except its stem elongates like a vine, stayig close to Miko, and then slams onto her mouth. Chikkun finally gets the flower away and beats it senseless, but something is now wrong with Miko. Her eyes are wide and blank, and she doesn't remember Chikkun at all. Miko walks downtown, with Chikkun following, when Maki runs up to them. Chikkun warns Maki that something's wrong with Miko, but as Maki looks into Miko's eyes, Miko kisses her on the mouth. Maki is angry at first, but suddenly, her eyes go blank and she doesn't remember Chikkun anymore. The rest of the Kyunkyuns arrive, and soon they begin to kiss each other, but only Moko - wearing a face guard - remains lucid. Soon, Moko and Chikkun get the Kyunkyuns back to the Nanda house and seal them in Miko's room. Chikkun believes this will keep the girls away from danger until they can treat the amnesia. But that isn't the only illness around, as Moko sneezes, knocking her face guard off and revealing she has the mumps. Up in the Menfo, Takkun analyses the virus found coming from the girls, and identifies it as a condition from Star R called The Forgets. This is a temporary condition that causes a patient to experience full amnesia. However, the bacterium in this sample of Forgets seem to be kissing each other. Takkun and Chikkun try to deduce who could be at risk of catching and spreading it. Chikkun realizes all four affected people are "cute girls"; Moko now feels left out about not catching the disease, and begins to dramatically pretend she has amnesia. In Miko's room, the four girls are quietly sitting on her bed, until someone rings the front doorbell. Meko tries to open Miko's door, but it's nailed shut - Maki punches it open for her. When they go downstairs, they find (but don't recognize) Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji, wearing cloche hats and speaking like hip, posh young girls. They introduce themselves as Bell-chan and Gicchan, claiming to be their longtime friends. They take the girls outside to catch "the bus", which is just the Nazumar. The girls at first refuse to get on board, with Meko saying it's because they haven't had lunch yet, so Bell pulls out a picnic basket of sandwiches and sushi. Meko is immediately sold, and the group is soon flying away from Miko's house. Takkun is trying to cure the strain of Forgets, but it proves resistent to all known antidotes. Chikkun suggests Dr. Bell toyed with the disease, but Takkun isn't sure yet, since this scheme is totally different from Bell's usual line of mischief. Moko is still pretending to have the virus, until Chikkun asks her to stop, which causes her to "recover" immediately. Moko also accidentally sneezes onto the virus sample, and Takkun watches in amazement as a new form of bacterium, Moko's cold, overtakes the Forgets bacterium. Takkun excitedly prepares an antidote, while Chikkun assures Moko that she didn't get the virus not because she's not cute enough, but because she was carrying the antivirus all along. Unfortunately, Mechatan comes into the Menfo and informs them that the Kyunkyuns are missing. In spite of their panic, Chikkun's group begins searching the countryside. In Dr. Bell's strange mansion, he and Giji-Giji are readying some special headphones. They go into the "living room", where the four Kyunkyuns are seated on a pair of couches, and give them headphones one by one. These headphones transmit a special frequency that makes each girl think they're something specific to Bell: Meko is his secretary, Mukko is his girlfriend, Maki is his mistress, and Miko is his wife. The scheme is a success until the girls kiss Bell on the forehead, giving him amnesia too. Giji-Giji begins to panic, when one of the nearby windows breaks, revealing Chikkun and an unmasked Moko. Of course, the other girls don't recognize them, and chase them down to protect "Bell-chan". They chase Moko and Chikkun up to the rooftop, with Giji-Giji and the amnesiac Bell following. The girls corner Chikkun and Moko on the roof; they're dozens of metres off the ground, with nothing but a bell tower and a distant swimming pool to catch them. Luckily, the Menfo swings by, dropping off a special bazooka for Chikkun that contains Takkun's antidote. Chikkun grabs it, charges, and fires, shooting forth a small bomb that releases the Forgets antidote as a vapor. Everyone's memory comes back as they flee the mansion. But, to be sure, Chikkun fires a missile at the Nazumar, causing it to crash. Unfortunately, it seems the antidote has caused both Chikkun and Dr. Bell to catch Moko's cold. Allusions The Kissy-Kissy Flower's mouth form is modelled after the logo of British rock band The Rolling Stones. This logo is of an open mouth with shiny red lips and an extended tongue. The Flower especially looks like this logo after Chikkun defeats it. Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji's costumes when they go to pick up the Kyunkyuns are based on the futago koude fashion trend. This entails two female best friends dressing as if they're identical twins; Bell and Giji-Giji are basically disguising themselves as posh, trendy girls.